Taylor Hough
Taylor Hough Taylor Hough (born 1994) is a goaltender who played for the Toronto Aeros of the Provincial Womens Hockey League (PWHL) for the 2011-2012 season. She considered offers from universities in the U.S. to play in the NCAA Division 1 and well as another top Canadian program before accepting a hockey scholarship to play for the McGill Martlets in Montreal, QC beginning in 2012-2013 season. Playing Career Hough began playing hockey in boys hockey with the Agincourt Canadians organization before transitioning to girls hockey. In 2009-2010, Hough was in her second season with the Aurora Panthers Midget AA squad. In the regular season, she had a GAA of 0.82 and only one loss and the team finished in 4th place, a record for the organization. In 2010-2011, she played for the Toronto Aeros Midget AA team and had a GAA of 0.75 and no losses in the regular season.The team won the Provincial Championship and headed to the Esso Cup Nationals in St. Albert, Alberta. The team won Bronze in their final game against the Quebec representative, Kodiaks Lac St. Louis. Hough had a shutout in that final match. In 2011-2012: the Jr Aeros won their first Stoney Creek University Showcase backstopped by Hough, with a shutout in the final game against Bluewater who outshot the Aeros 26-22. The Aeros won the League Championship that year and won Silver Medals at both the Provincials and Final Four. Awards & Records: Hough won the PWHL Goaltender Award for 2011-2012 and broke several records including: All Time GAA: 0.71, Most Single Season Shutouts: 11, Most Consecutive Shutouts: 4, Highest Winning %: .976. In addition, she led the league with a .954 SV% and tied the previous record for Most Wins in a Single Season with 20. She completed the regular season without a loss. HOCKEY CANADA STATS (ESSO CUP NATIONALS 2011) PWHL STATS (2011-2012) High School Hockey (2009-2010 and 2010-2011): Hough played two seasons for Birchmount Park Collegiate both times winning the Toronto District School Board (TDSB) Tier 1 Hockey Championship. In the 2010-2011 season she was awarded MVP. University Hockey (2012-2013: In her freshmen season she played a limited amount of games (11 total) with two Sr goaltenders in line. In her first game that she played for the Martlets, against the Lac St Louis Midget AA Boys, she entered the game in the 3rd period with the team behind and McGill came back and won in a shootout 4-3. Hough had one of the three NCAA wins for McGill that season against Brown University (Sr Goaltender Salisbury had the other two wins). 2013-2014: In her second season she was a key contributor in enabling McGill to tie their previous record in exhibition games against NCAA opponents with 4 wins, last achieved in 2008-2009 with National Team goaltender Charline Labonte. Hough had 3 of the 4 NCAA wins including Dartmouth, Princeton and St Lawrence. In the regular season and exhibition matches, Hough has not lost a game against a CIS opponent.